


you're a distraction (do you feel the attraction?)

by vanillafingers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, How many times can Junhui say beautiful before you start second guessing how beautiful is spelled, Joshua has a cute dog and a cuter laugh, Junhui likes looking at cute dogs and cuter boys, M/M, Meet-Cute, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafingers/pseuds/vanillafingers
Summary: [CAMERA PAN, ZOOM—a beautiful boy walks down the sidewalk, a dog sprinting springily beside him.][CAMERA PAN, ZOOM—a lovestruck teen, with chemistry notes forgotten beside him, watches longingly from inside a coffee shop.]{or alternatively: junhui is convinced that this is finally the start of his long-awaited friends to lovers k-drama life}





	you're a distraction (do you feel the attraction?)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to procrastinate on writing the soonchan fic i'm actually supposed to be finishing. also, i felt bad for caitlin because she's deprived of junshua and i am a Good Friend so here we are. belated merry christmas cucklin i guess i kinda love you ♡

junhui, with all the delicate difficulties of high school homework on his shoulders, sighs as if the world has irreversibly fucked him over. he gazes forlornly at his half-finished tall, non-fat latte with extra caramel drizzle and half-finished chemistry homework and _wonders._ he wonders if life was really supposed to be so dull on this beautiful saturday afternoon, when he could very well be chatting up the beautiful young boy sitting right outside the café.

 

junhui watches as mister beautiful young boy stands up from his perch on the sidewalk. a cute brown puppy runs towards him, a neon green toy in its jaw. even through the thick window pane, junhui hears the beautiful boy’s laughter as the puppy drops the toy obediently into his hand before he goes to throw it into the distance again.

 

in that moment, however, puppy decides that playtime is over. it sits down petulantly, and beautiful boy squats down to its level, most likely to gently admonish the young pup. the dog only lolls its tongue out at the boy, obviously unwilling to chase after the toy. the boy rolls his eyes playfully, before deciding to walk all the way to where he had thrown the ball instead.

 

junhui sighs dreamily. _a beautiful boy with a cute puppy AND a gentle soul? someone call cupid, because he’d like his heart back please!_

 

he would love for anything— _anything_ —to be able to jump out of this dusty old coffee shop and strike up a conversation with the radiant boy.

 

but oh! _woe is junhui,_ for the devil named mr. park had decreed two days ago that this chemistry paper was 10% of his grade, and god forbid he takes his chances with the grades he has now. and so, he has long since accepted his fate of gazing forlornly at his over-priced coffee and over-priced education, albeit he does not stop himself from indulging by looking every so often at the beautiful boy just a window pane away.

 

after a few more moments of idle watching, he decides its time to get to work. junhui goes to grab his pencil and try to tackle the question no. six for the tenth time when he hears the beautiful boy’s urgent shout. startled by the sudden exclamation, junhui tears his eyes away from his homework yet again, curious to find out what might cause the gentle boy to yell with such alarm.

 

he sees the boy, visibly upset with his dog, as he keeps his hands on his hips like a scolding mother would. junhui giggles at the ridiculous sight, already endeared with the boy, before his eyes finally land on the dog in question and it is only then when he _gets_ it.

 

because right there, in the middle of the pedestrian sidewalk, is the biggest piece of shit that he has ever seen—and he’s seen soonyoung's shits before.

 

in the back of junhui’s mind, he wonders how such a small dog could produce such a sizable monstrosity. beautiful boy must be wondering the same thing, as he gesticulates almost comically at the offending pile, as if urging the puppy to understand the mess it had just created. unsurprisingly, the puppy only barks happily in reply, jumping up to lick the boy’s hand proudly. the boy only signs resignedly.

 

as if finally sensing his spectator, beautiful boy looks up from his dog and his eyes meet junhui's, catching him red handed. not one to be to be embarrassed for staring, junhui only raises an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his lips. the boy looks evidently distressed, and junhui watches confusedly as he points urgently at his table. junhui follows his fingers and realizes _oh, he probably needs some napkins._ right.

 

grabbing the tissues in his hands, junhui can’t help but thank whatever celestial being had been listening to his prayers. finally, an excuse to relieve himself of his mundane homework and _finally_ have a reason to talk to the beauty he had been ogling for the past thirty minutes or so (which is not creepy at all, by the way. junhui believes in the subtle art of checking out beautiful people.)

 

“hey, i see you’ve got a big problem there,” junhui starts, handing the wad of napkins to the boy. the boy grins sheepishly, before immediately squatting down to pick up the problem.

 

_(more like a solution, junhui thinks idly.)_

 

“yeah, it’s weird. i just had squeaky take a poo just two hours ago. i don’t know what my roommate feeds her, but i guess when you gotta go, you gotta go.” he laughs, the sound soft and embarrassed. junhui’s heart squeezes imperceptibly.

 

“your dog’s name is squeaky?”

 

the boy’s head snaps up, a small pout on his face. ( _oh god,_ junhui’s heart is really going to shrink by the end of this conversation.) “hey! it’s a cute name for a cute dog. don’t judge.”

 

junhui raises his hands in surrender. “wasn’t judging! just making an observation.”

 

“yeah, well your tone was judgy, you judger.”

 

“judgy? what are you, twelve?”

 

the boy’s cheeks puff out angrily. ( _there goes junhui's heart, riiiight down his stomach. yup._ ) “fyi, i’m pretty sure i’m older than you.”

 

junhui smirks. “yeah, probably. i could also be the son of the president, wouldn’t that be funny?”

 

the boy pauses in his ministrations. he squints at junhui. “are you?”

 

“nah.”

 

“then it’s not a very good analogy, because my assumption is true. also, i know it’s true because you’re wearing my old high school’s jumper, so…” he trails off, as he finishes wrapping squeaky’s beautiful present into the tissues.

 

junhui looks down at his sweater. old high school?

 

so the beautiful boy has a cute puppy, a kind soul, a nice laugh, an adorable pout, good observational skills, AND he’s older than him?

 

junhui knows its weird, but he can’t help but the way his pants tighten at the thought.

 

the boy clears his throat. “um. yeah. so, thanks for the napkins,” he mutters shyly, bunching up the napkins carefully. now that the deed is finished, junhui notices that the elder probably isn’t the type to talk to strangers, and must have realized too late that he just let a stranger watch him pick up his dog’s massive shit. not exactly the best way to leave an impression (little did beautiful boy know that junhui has already been far past first impressions at that point.)

 

“no problem. anything to get me away from my chemistry homework, and it doesn’t hurt that my distraction happens to be a beautiful boy like you,” junhui says, almost absentmindedly.

 

“ummmmm,” the boy splutters, his pale cheeks visibly brightening all the way to his neck. "beautiful?!"

 

“whoops. didn’t mean to say that. or maybe i did.” junhui smiles, cheeky. “it’s just that i’ve been calling you beautiful boy in my head for the past few minutes and i’d really like to know your name so that i won’t have to keep calling you that forever.”

 

“y-you’ve been—what? beautiful? me? how could—“ he stammers, face alarmingly hot (although junhui argues it’s always been hot.) “and forever? who says we’re ever gonna meet again?”

 

“aww, do you not want to see me again? and here i thought beautiful boy had a beautiful heart to match. guess i’ve been fooled by cupid’s arrow again.” junhui pouts dramatically, a hand to his chest in fake anguish.

 

the boy immediately breaks out into a laugh, amused disbelief in his eyes. “you’re really something,” he says, tears of mirth lining his crinkled eyes. junhui wants to kiss them away.

 

“yeah, i get that a lot.” he grins. “as i was saying, name? or would you like me to call you beautiful boy forever?”

 

“it’s joshua, you brat, and that’s _hyung_ to you.”

 

“joshua,” junhui repeats, smiling. “hyung,” he says, as an afterthought.

 

“that’s right. if we’re going to meet again, i require the utmost respect.”

 

but all junhui hears is the promise of a next time. “you got it, hyung.”

 

and so, with a friendly wave and a soft bark from his companion, joshua bids him farewell, a wad of dog shit and an extra phone number in tow. junhui sighs dreamily as he watches joshua trip over a nonexistent hump. _what a dreamboat!_

 

it is only when junhui returns to the café that he realizes belatedly, as he looks through his chemistry homework, that he has no idea how he’s going to explain to his teacher how he had accidentally given some of his homework pages to help a random stranger pick up their dog’s shit.

 

despite this, he supposes that today had been a good day regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> um anyway yeah that was shit thanks for reading!!
> 
> twt: [@cinnaminsvga](http://twitter.com/cinnaminsvga)  
> tumblr: [@cinnaminsvga](http://cinnaminsvga.tumblr.com)


End file.
